1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to insulating and waterproofing membranes for use on roofs and other surfaces, for providing improved insulation and waterproofing.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is known to provide insulation and waterproofing structures 2 (FIG. 1) comprising a layer of foam insulation 4 and, overlaid thereon, a layer of waterproof material 6. The foam insulation layer 4 is provided with a desired R value, that is, the insulating value of the foam insulation layer. The higher the R value, the better the insulation provided. To provide a desired R value, more than a single layer of insulation may be provided.
The foam insulation layer 4 for roofing applications typically is applied in the form of rigid boards made of various types of foams and attached to a roof as a separate insulation layer. A layer of waterproof material 6 is thereafter overlaid onto the foam insulation board 4 and disposed over the foam insulation board 4.
Mechanical attachment systems for attaching the boards 4 to a roof or other structure S, particularly those that penetrate the boards, such as bolts, nails, or screws, along with gaps between boards, create “thermal bridges”, which permit unrestricted heat flow, thereby diminishing the effective R values of the boards.